


Feeling you

by TheClownPrinceOfGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, attempted hurt/comfort, draco is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownPrinceOfGay/pseuds/TheClownPrinceOfGay
Summary: Draco feels bad and Harry tries to help but winds up having sex with him instead.





	Feeling you

April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April foolsApril fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools

 

April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April foolsApril fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools

 

April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao


End file.
